Loser
by UnitedWhofans
Summary: Kate thinks about the decision that she has made and whether she made the right one. Response to comments that a certain cast member made about her character. Don't worry, this is actually a story.


AN: Yes this story has to do with recent comments about the show from Stana on the TV Guide website. Of course, comments may be taken out of context, but this seemed to be pretty straight forward. I don't own any property of the show, it is owned by ABC.

Loser

Kate Beckett never considered herself a feminist.

Oh sure, she wanted to be treated equally to men and to be respected the same way that men are. And she also had a drive to be successful. But she also knew that as long as she had the opportunity to choose what she wanted to do with her life, she could safely say that her little sense of pride and need for respect was met.

As she lay in bed one night, she went back into her mind and considered what her choices were. In particular she thought about the choices on THAT day. The day that she looks back on as a major "fork in the road" in her life; the day that Richard Castle, her boyfriend, kneeled before her at the swings and gave her a proposal of marriage.

She could have either taken the career opportunity of a lifetime in Washington D.C. A job with the Attorney General's office was one of high regard and respect. She could bring justice to more people across the country and it would be a new challenge for her.

On the other hand, she could have accepted the proposal and married Richard Castle, a man whom she had had close contact with for many years, both in physical and literary form. A man that could infuriate her and turn her on all at the same time, a quality that could be both a blessing and a curse.

Of course, she could have convinced him to either move to Washington with her or to come visit on weekends, but she already knew what sacrifices he had made for their relationship over the past year. Hell, he had stood with her on the brink of death several times just to have the opportunity to be with her. To ask him to make one more might push him over the edge. It would never have worked; both of them were too insecure with each other to even imagine what they would do in each other's absences.

So what should she have done; what choice would really make her feel like she had made the right choice and "won" in a metaphorical sense?

A new career would be the chance at creating a nice legacy for her as a protector of the people and a servant of justice, kind of like Batman. She chuckled to herself for reaching for the geek reference, obviously an impact of the amount of time she spent with that man.

Yes, it would be a nice legacy that might have her remembered for a while.

But being with Rick had the chance to have to create a permanent legacy, one that had the capability to last a lifetime and even several lifetimes.

Obviously, if they were to get married, the possibility of children would come up. Kate wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Rick would love one or two more kids to keep up with and to be able to enjoy the activities of life that he used to with Alexis all the time.

And it would be her and Rick's responsibility to care for these children and to teach the kids morals, ideals and conduct. And suppose that these kids followed them and had their own families, and her beliefs would be continued to be passed down, generation after generation, then her legacy had the potential to be never ending. And plus she could live the rest of her life being known that she would be taken care of and that she would be love and would have the opportunity to love back, a chance that might never come if she went to Washington.

Kate sat up in bed and looked at her hand. The diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight. She smiled and turned to her sleeping partner, who was mumbling and snoring at the same time if that were possible.

Everything came together in her mind and amalgamated in one precise thought.

She was thankful for the opportunity to have the choice set before her.

By choosing love over a career, she wasn't a loser. In fact she might be one of the greatest "winners" in the history of life.

AN: I'm sure that Stana Katic is a nice person with very firm beliefs. But to call Kate a "loser" for not taking the job in D.C. is erroneous, IMO. I hope that this doesn't influence the writers or this show might start to go down the drain, or continue to as I have observed other fans say. Please review and thank you.


End file.
